filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Brad Pitt
Brad Pitt, né William Bradley Pitt le à Shawnee (Oklahoma), est un acteur et producteur de cinéma américain. Après des débuts à la télévision, il perce au cinéma au début des années 1990 grâce à son rôle de petit voleur dans Thelma et Louise ; il a depuis joué dans de nombreux films, avec les plus grands acteurs (Anthony Hopkins, Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Robert Redford, Tom Cruise, Harrison Ford...) et sous la houlette des plus grands réalisateurs (Ridley Scott, Steven Soderbergh, David Fincher, Quentin Tarantino...) Biographie Brad Pitt est né le 18 décembre 1963 à Shawnee dans l'Oklahoma. Son père est dirigeant d'une entreprise de transport et sa mère est conseillère d'éducation dans un lycée. Avec son frère et sa sœur, William Bradley Pitt grandit à Springfield dans l'état du Missouri où il est enfant de chœur dans une église baptiste. Après ses études secondaires, il entreprend des études d'architecture et de design qu'il abandonne avant la fin avant de poursuivre des études en journalisme et publicité à l'université de Columbia de New York qu'il abandonne également avant de décrocher son diplôme de fin d'études. Avec quelques dollars en poche, il rejoint Los Angeles pour commencer une carrière d'acteur, sur les conseils d'un de ses amis d'enfance Jay Morin, qu'il fréquente encore aujourd'hui. Ses débuts sont difficiles et il doit faire de multiples petits boulots pour pouvoir vivre. Il a notamment été déménageur, chauffeur livreur ou encore, déguisé en poulet, serveur pour une chaîne de restaurant, et chauffeur de stripteaseuses tout en suivant des cours d'art dramatique dans l'atelier de Roy London et en essayant de se faire remarquer dans la profession. Il parvient à décrocher de petits rôles à la télévision dans des téléfilms et des publicités. C'est finalement une publicité pour les jeans Levis qui le fait remarquer par un producteur. En 1987, celui-ci lui propose un petit rôle dans la célèbre série Dallas. Cette première apparition lui ouvre un peu plus les portes de la télévision et on le retrouve notamment au côté de Juliette Lewis dans Trop jeune pour mourir et au cinéma avec Neige sur Beverly Hills de Marek Kanievska. En 1989 il a 25 ans lorsqu'il tourne son premier vrai rôle au cinéma dans The Dark Side of the Sun de Angelo Arandjelovic, en Yougoslavie, mais la guerre civile fait fuir toute l'équipe de tournage qui perd dans leur fuite la plupart des images tournées. Son apparition dans le film de Ridley Scott, Thelma et Louise (1991), en auto-stoppeur sexy lui permet enfin de sortir de l'anonymat et d'attirer l'attention du public. Les réalisateurs commencent à s'intéresser à lui et l'année suivante, c'est Robert Redford, qu'on a souvent, en raison de sa ressemblance avec l'acteur, considéré comme son père spirituel, qui lui offre un rôle dans Et au milieu coule une rivière. En 1993, il se transforme en serial killer aux côtés de Juliette Lewis dans Kalifornia de Dominic Sena. Il joue également dans un film policier à gros casting, True Romance de Tony Scott où l'on retrouve, entre autres, Christian Slater, Patricia Arquette, Dennis Hopper et Val Kilmer. En 1994, il se fait transformer en vampire par Tom Cruise dans Entretien avec un vampire de Neil Jordan. Puis il est le fils aventureux et préféré d'Anthony Hopkins dans le drame romantique Légendes d'automne (1995) d'Edward Zwick, l'adaptation de la nouvelle de Jim Harrison. 1995 est l'année de l'acteur car il se retrouve à l'affiche de deux films cultes. Il est un écologiste fou tenant tête à Bruce Willis dans L'Armée des douze singes de Terry Gilliam. Dans le thriller Seven de David Fincher, il est un policier impulsif faisant équipe avec Morgan Freeman pour attraper un serial killer particulièrement machiavélique. En 1996, il est à l'affiche de Sleepers de Barry Levinson, aux côtés de Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Kevin Bacon et Jason Patric. En 1997 il incarne l'alpiniste Heinrich Harrer dans Sept ans au Tibet de Jean-Jacques Annaud et affronte Harrison Ford dans Ennemis Rapprochés d'Alan J. Pakula. En 1998 il incarne la Mort dans Rencontre avec Joe Black de Martin Brest et en 1999 il est un vendeur de savon anarchiste tourmentant Edward Norton dans Fight Club de David Fincher. Suite à ce film-choc il entre dans le cercle des acteurs les mieux payés d'Hollywood et de la planète avec 20 millions de dollars par film. En 2000 il interprète un boxeur gitan ayant des problèmes d'articulation dans Snatch – Tu braques ou tu raques de Guy Ritchie, l'ex-mari de Madonna. En 2001, Brad Pitt tourne pour la première fois de sa carrière avec Julia Roberts dans Le Mexicain de Gore Verbinski. La même année, l'acteur américain retrouve Robert Redford dans Spy Game. Il tourne pour la seconde fois en peu de temps avec Julia Roberts en acceptant de participer à Ocean's Eleven de Steven Soderbergh, remake du film de 1960 L'Inconnu de Las Vegas. Il est également aux côtés de George Clooney, Matt Damon, Don Cheadle et Andy Garcia. Brad Pitt et Matt Damon acceptent ensuite de se glisser gracieusement dans la peau de deux candidats d'un jeu télévisé dans la première réalisation de leur ami, George Clooney, Confessions d'un homme dangereux Par la suite, il incarne deux figures mythiques : le célèbre guerrier Achille dans le péplum Troie, et le hors-la-loi Jesse James dans L'Assassinat de Jesse James par le lâche Robert Ford. En 2005, il s'essaie au film d'action américain à grand succès en tournant Mr. & Mrs. Smith de Doug Liman avec Angelina Jolie. Les deux acteurs tombent amoureux et vivent désormais ensemble. Par la suite il entre dans l'univers d'auteurs majeurs tels que Alejandro González Iñárritu avec Babel et les frères Coen avec Burn After Reading. Il commence l'année 2009 par le film très attendu L'Étrange Histoire de Benjamin Button, l'histoire incroyable de cet homme qui naquit à l'âge de 80 ans et vécut sa vie à l'envers, sans pouvoir arrêter le cours du temps. Film pour lequel il est nommé pour la première dans la catégorie « Meilleur Acteur » aux Oscars et aux Golden Globes. Longs métrages * 1987 : Sens unique (No Way Out), de Roger Donaldson (non crédité) * 1987 : No Man's Land, de Peter Werner (non crédité) * 1987 : Neige sur Beverly Hills (Less than Zero), de Marek Kanievska (non crédité) * 1988 : The Dark Side of the Sun, de Angelo Arandjelovic - Rick * 1989 : Happy Together, de Mel Damski - Brian * 1989 : Cutting Class, de Rospo Pallenberg - Dwight Ingalls * 1991 : Thelma et Louise (Thelma and Louise), de Ridley Scott - J.D. * 1991 : Johnny Suede, de Tom DiCillo - Johnny Suede * 1991 : Across the Tracks, de Sandy Tung - Joe Maloney * 1992 : Cool World, de Ralph Bakshi - Detective Frank Harris * 1992 : Et au milieu coule une rivière (A River Runs Through It), de Robert Redford - Paul Maclean * 1992 : Contact, de Jonathan Darby - Cox * 1993 : Kalifornia, de Dominic Sena - Early Grayce * 1993 : True Romance, de Tony Scott - Floyd * 1994 : The Favor, de Donald Petrie - Elliott Fowler * 1994 : Entretien avec un vampire (Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles), de Neil Jordan - Louis de Pointe du Lac * 1994 : Légendes d'automne (Legends of the Fall), de Edward Zwick - Tristan Ludlow * 1995 : Se7en de David Fincher - Detective David Mills * 1995 : L'Armée des 12 singes (Twelve Monkeys), de Terry Gilliam - Jeffrey Goines * 1996 : Sleepers, de Barry Levinson - Michael Sullivan * 1997 : Ennemis rapprochés (The Devil's Own), de Alan J. Pakula - Rory Devaney/Francis Austin McGuire * 1997 : Sept ans au Tibet (Seven Years in Tibet), de Jean-Jacques Annaud - Heinrich Harrer * 1997 : The Dark Side of the Sun, de Bozidar 'Bota' Nikolic - Rick * 1998 : Rencontre avec Joe Black (Meet Joe Black), de Martin Brest - Joe Black * 1999 : Fight Club, de David Fincher - Tyler Durden * 2000 : Snatch – Tu braques ou tu raques, de Guy Ritchie - Mickey O'Neil * 2001 : Le Mexicain (The Mexican), de Gore Verbinski - Jerry Welbach * 2001 : Spy game, jeu d'espions (Spy Game), de Tony Scott - Tom Bishop * 2001 : Ocean's Eleven, de Steven Soderbergh - Rusty Ryan * 2002 : Full Frontal, de Steven Soderbergh - Lui-même * 2002 : Confessions d'un homme dangereux (Confessions of a Dangerous Mind), de George Clooney - Brad * 2003 : Sinbad : La légende des sept mers (Sinbad : Legend of the seven seas), de Patrick Gilmore et Tim Johnson (voix) - Sinbad * 2004 : Troie (Troy), de Wolfgang Petersen - Achille * 2004 : Ocean's Twelve, de Steven Soderbergh - Rusty Ryan * 2005 : Mr. & Mrs. Smith, de Doug Liman - John Smith * 2006 : Babel, de Alejandro González Iñárritu - Richard * 2007 : L'Assassinat de Jesse James par le lâche Robert Ford, de Andrew Dominik - Jesse James * 2007 : Ocean's Thirteen, de Steven Soderbergh - Rusty Ryan * 2008 : Burn After Reading, de Joel Coen - Chad Feldheimer * 2009 : L'Étrange Histoire de Benjamin Button (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button), de David Fincher - Benjamin Button * 2009 : Inglourious Basterds, de Quentin Tarantino - Lieutenant Aldo Raine * 2009 : Tree of life, de Terrence Malick Séries télévisées * 1987 : Another World (série TV produite depuis 1964 et comptant déjà plus de 8891 épisodes) * 1987 : Dallas, épisodes 11.13+14+16+20 (série TV) * 1988 : A Stoning in Fulham County, de Larry Elikann (TV) - Theodore 'Teddy' Johnson * 1988 : 21 Jump Street (série TV) (épisode 2.20)) - Peter Eisley * 1988 : Head of the class (série TV) (épisode 3.10) - Chuck * 1989 : Freddy, le cauchemar de vos nuits (série TV) (épisode Des billets au noir (1.14)) - Rick Austin * 1989 : Thirtysomething (série TV) (épisode 3.02) - Bernard * 1990 : The Image, de Peter Werner (TV) - Steve Black * 1990 : Too Young to Die ?, de Robert Markowitz (TV) - Billy Canton * 1990 : Glory Days, de Marc Laub (série TV) - Walker Lovejoy * 1991 : Two-Fisted Tales, de Tom Holland (TV) (segment King of the Road repris en 1992 pour la série les Contes de la crypte - Billy * 2001 : Friends (TV) épisode 8.09 - Will Colbert Récompenses *1995 ** MTV Movie Awards du meilleur acteur pour Entretien avec un vampire *1996 ** Saturn Award du meilleur acteur de second rôle pour L'Armée des 12 singes ** Golden Globe du meilleur second rôle masculin pour L'Armée des 12 singes *2005 **Teen Choice Award : Meilleur combat pour ''Mr. & Mrs. Smith *2006 **MTV Movie Awards : Meilleur combat pour Mr. & Mrs. Smith *2007 ** Coupe Volpi pour la meilleure interprétation masculine : pour The Assassination of Jesse James à la 64 Voir aussi Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1963